When exposed to the natural environment, wood supports, such as telephone poles, railroad ties, fence posts and the like, are prone to a variety of degradative effects. Particularly with wood supports maintained at or below ground level, a variety of bacterial and fungal pests contribute to the rapid deterioration of the wood.
A wide spectrum of wood treatment and preservative compositions are known. Creosotes, oils, paint additives, bacteriostats and fungistats have been used to block the action of the elements and the pests. Currently used compositions have varied effectiveness and the costs associated with their usage are a factor in their utility. However, it would be useful to have a cost-effective bacteriostatic and fungistatic treatment and preservative in an easy to apply composition.
The wood treatment and preservative compositions of this invention exhibit these desirable properties. Widely available components are combined in this invention to produce a surprisingly effective synergistic effect for treatment and protection of wood.